Belladonna
by TheBlackButterflyNamedNova
Summary: Edward truly leaves Bella that night. Victoria finds her and takes her under her wing. Dark Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello It's Nova. This is my first story so please forgive me. I am looking for a beta and this will have some slow updates because when I try to write stories I get Authors block a lot. Please take my apologies.**

**Summary: Edward truly leaves Bella that night. Victoria finds her and takes her under her wing. Dark Bella.**

**Beta: Imsii. She helped edit this chapter a lot.**

Snot covered Bella's jacket. She had cried for hours and finally there weren't any tears left. The hole in her chest felt like fire; her heart consumed by its lapping flames. Edwa- _He_ had left her, he truly_ left_ her. The sorrow of losing him was running out and something else was boiling in her stomach, anger...hate? She didn't know, nor did she care.

_Thump_

Something landed beside her. The curly strands of fiery red locks floating in front of her face told her it could only be one person. One _immortal_.

by the red-head's pale hand briefly crossed her mind. Bella found that she wouldn't mind dying.

"Oh is the poor little human upset that her 'mate' left her?"

The elegant voice mocked her; sarcasm dripping from its tone. Bella could feel smirking eyes staring at the back of her head. She coughed harshly; choking on the dry remark that bubbled up in her throat. Her throat ached; raw from her earlier outburst. The chilly air swished as the vampire sank into place beside her.

In an instant, the ice-cold arms wrapped around her shaking form. If only she could gasp in shock.

_If only._

Victoria's surprisingly warm breath hit her neck, " Don't think this is because I care, but I _understand,_ girl. Losing someone you love hurts. Not being able to cry anymore makes it even _worse._"

As much as it hurt to talk or to even try to get her vocal chords working, Bella's raspy voice escaped her lips. " I-I hate him. He left me all alone..."

Wrapping her arms even tighter around Bella's delicate body, Victoria would lean in close. Skimming her nose against her neck, Victoria would sigh. "There is _one_ way to get back at him. To hurt him, to make him feel the pain you feel this very moment. "

**-Three Weeks Later-**

Bella had already gotten used to the aching in her throat. Even after being human just a few weeks ago, killing was so-so easy. They scent of blood made is easier to handle knowing that the pain in her throat would be ceased, even for just an hour or two. There wasn't a trace of human Bella anymore. Like Victoria, she would drop her old name. Belladonna sounded much better than Isabella. A plant so beautiful, yet so deadly. So much like a vampire.

**I am sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes. Like I said, I need a beta. I try not to be one of the review hogs, but this is a story I am not sure about continuing so a review would be helpful. Anyway, I really am sorry about the short chapters and the possible cliches this story will have. I hope everyone from the U.S. have a happy thanksgiving. Please review, love you all ! Bye Bye!**

**Nova**


	2. Chapter 2

The pulsing vein of her victim thumped erratically. Bella could smell the intoxicating scent of the anxious man, for weeks she had craved the red nectar. The thick liquid would course down her throat; making her tongue tingle. Her burnign throat was slowly soothed. Victoria told her that it was normal to feel that way, the feeling of power rushing in and out as your food went limp with fear. This was now her life.

Old Bella would have hated herself, but she wasn't old Bella. She was the new Bella, the _better_ Bella. She was Belladonna. No longer was she the weak human who tripped over the air. She was graceful, beautiful, and deadly.

It had been more than two months since she had last seen Forks. She just couldn't do it. She couldn't live out her immortal days in a place that was drenched in sorrow. The rain certainly didn't help her mood either. She was a forever nomad, going wherever the food went.

However, she had something she didn't have before…she had Victoria. Victoria,her former enemy, her four-hundred year old guide, her mentor.

And now she was Bella's only friend in the world, her _new_ world.

She dumped the body in a small pond; the humans could deal with him later. Unlike the Cullens, she didn't care about the little human's feelings.

The familiar thump of feet landing next to her was normal. She didn't get scared any longer. Her red-headed partner grimaced as if she knew something Bella didn't. Knowing Victoria, she probably did. Bella could only point out her thoughts.

"You know something, Victoria. What is it?" It came out a little more demanding than she thought it would. Victoria snorted, which seemed an odd contrast on someone who looked so elegant.

"It took months for James to figure out I was hiding something, but with you it only took a few minutes." She had a sad smile, she had really loved James. They had traveled together for more than a hundred years, and then they had met Laurent. After that, they became their own little coven. Well…they _had_ been a coven, until the incident with James. After his death, it was just the two of them against the world.

"Don't freak out on me. This may come as shock, but the Cullens are looking for you. Apparently they have some friends in this town…believe it or not Bella, they're hunting you down." All Bella could feel was the anger bubbling beneath her skin, burning through her body at a rapid pace. Fierce snarls escaped her lips as she shook her head. No, no, no! How could they?! They had left her; making it clear that she wasn't welcome in their life anymore. He-he had left her…to just die out there in the woods.

* * *

><p>Bella didn't know how she did it, but she blacked out. And when she woke up, the little town they had been staying in was gone; replaced with shredded corpses lining the blood covered streets. Victoria's pale face appeared in her line of her gaze over her, Bella gasped in astonishment. Victoria was okay, but her arms….they were gone.<p>

"That had to be one of the bloodiest blackouts I have ever seen." She chucked darkly, "What part of "Don't freak out" don't you understand."

-TIMESKIP-

"So vampires have them then?" My curious tone would have made old Bella blush with embarrassment. Victoria only laughed, her cascade of curls shaking about her shoulders. Apparently, blackouts are when a vampire just loses it. Their mind and their control over their own actions.

"Mostly newborns, I'm surprised that you went this long without having one, actually. It shows signs of a powerful vampire."

Bella frowned and looked at the empty sleeves where Victoria's arms should be. "But…I hurt you. How could you ever forgive me?"

Victoria shrugged, "I forgive you, girl. Shit happens. Besides they'll grow back, very slowly, but I'll be fine."

**Anyway, I want to thank my Beta Imsii. She was a wonderful help and I recomend her as a beta to all of you.**


	3. Chapter 3

After the blackout, Bella promised to be more careful with her emotions. She didn't want to hurt Victoria again – or anyone else for that matter. However try as she might to control them, she just couldn't help it. The feeling of the hate and anger at even the slightest thought of Edward was overwhelming.

That was why Victoria had decided to move on to a more forested town with her. Even though they kept to hunting humans, they spent nearly all of their time out of town; besides when they hunted. It was safer that way, for her to keep mainly in the forest with Victoria. This was why they found themselves trekking to the opposite side of the US; deciding to stop in Delaware.

Bella had kept count of how many she killed. Thirty men, twenty-seven women, and ten children. She had come to realize that she was a monster and she couldn't change that. The Cullens were weak for a reason. They needed _human_blood to grow stronger, not animal blood. It was only natural, wasn't it? They were vampires – they needed blood. It wasn't a matter of mortality, it was a matter of _survival_.

The Cullens were fools for thinking that they could go against natural instinct. It was clear that they needed to return to hunting naturally. Vampires couldn't have control – just look at her birthday party! Shaking her head, Bella sighed. How could they continue being so foolish?

Carlisle had even used to be an empath, much like Jasper, but to a lower degree. It was one of the reasons he became a doctor; drawn to the profession by his empathy for others. However, not drinking human blood had decreased his power to the point he could barely sense a twinge of sadness. Victoria had told her this; both of them astonished at how they could continue the folly of vegetarianism.

_Fools._

-FORKS, WASHINGTON.-

"What the hell do you mean you can't sense her!?"

Alice stared at her brother in shock. He had never yelled at her before; always having been the closest to her. Besides, he had been the one to drive Bella off in the first place. Narrowing her eyes, Alice would furiously scowl at him. "I don't love you Bella, I have never loved you!" Whose genius idea was that? Hmm…? Alice was worried about Bella.

All the Cullens were, excluding Rosalie. It had been more than two months since Bella had stepped one foot in Forks, there was no chance of finding her. Unless of course, one of Carlisle's friends found her. What did Edward expect would happen? That Bella would come back to Forks and be that ordinary girl who loved him? Even she didn't think that was going to happen.

"I get it! Alright it was a mistake, your thoughts are so loud! "Edward shouted to not only her, but the rest of the house.

If he were human, he would have cried. The look in his eyes was sincere, he really _did_ care for Bella. Just not as much as he thought he did.

'Oh Edward…' Alice thought sadly. Even if her Jazz had been human, she couldn't imagine ever leaving him. For mates to leave one another – they just couldn't. Slamming the door behind him, she could hear him storming up to his room.

They all could.

Edward was still shouting and still blaming himself. No one went up to comfort him, as cruel as it was, they believed the exact same thing.

It _was _his fault.

**So, with the help of my amazing beta, Imsii, this is finally edited. Seriously, she is amazing. Not just for fixing my story, but for taking her time to edit this when she could be like saving cats...dogs...I don't know where I am going with this. Just thank you Imsii!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for such a long wait for the new chapter. I deeply aplogize. I've just been , I will tell you the truth. There is a major chance that I will fail math with something lower than a fifty. This year has just not been a good year. The fights with my mother are worse than ever, and apparently I might have ADD. Which could explain my problems with you guys like the Alice POV? I wasn't sure if I should have done it or not. Anyway, this is in Bella's 1Pov! Warning: There will be a lot of timeskips. **

* * *

><p>"Imagine it is him. Don't try and block the feeling of anger and it to your advantage."<p>

Victoria repeated that exact sentence more than fifty times that week as she made me punch trees to let out my anger. Why did I torture myself with the knowledge of how long I had seen my family. The thoughts of Renee crying at night and Charlie sending out search parties still haunted my five months, I had done so many horrible things. Was there any remorse, surpirisingly not. Did it worry me? Yes, yes it did. Vampires are still suppose to feel, human or nonhuman. Something that I didn't have.

-TIMESKIP Two Hours. -

I was wearing the sluttiest dress I could find. Hunting has been a tad bit slow. Because of all the recent murders that just so happened in the forest. Humans have been a bit hesitant of even stepping foot outside their front door. A few times, me and Victoria had to go vegetarian jsut to resist the ache. Victoria couldn't see how the Cullens could stand it. The ache for human blood never left. Think of a dog who has just been released from it's cage and it ran into the wilderness. The feeling of being free was unforgetable. So, when Victoria went to go hunt for more animals. I left and stole a dress from a department store. It was called Jane's Aparrel.

I looked old enough to get into a club. However, the groping was getting on my nerves. If I wanted to sleep with you I would make you my target, but sad to say, I had my eyes on a target. The man sitting on the bar stool was ignoring all the girls gushing over him. There was certaintly a reason to gush for one could mistake him for a vampire if were not for the fact that he had a deep tan. Which of course,made him obviously human. He reminded me of somone, with the dark hair and warm brown eyes. Looking at him for another two minutes, it clicked. He looked like Jacob. The boy who I had left behind, the bestfriend that never got to be. It was entirly possible, that Jacob could have been the one for me. It became hard to even fake my breathing. I wasn't ready...I wasn't ready to face my past life. Bella Swan still had a tight grip on my mind.

I pushed my way out of the club, not caring that I probably broke some poor girl's leg.

The moment I got out of the building, I took off. Where, I had no clue. I didn't have a home anymore. I couldn't go cry because I couldn't cry any longer. It burned my eyes to even try to let the tears flow. With Edward, I was always talking about how I wanted to marry him and become a vampire. Now that I had it, did I really want it?

* * *

><p><strong>Umm...so lately I have been losing interest in this story. I am trying my hardest to like this story. Truth is, I have never been a major Twilight fan. In fact, I am disturbed. So yes, this will definetely have some long waits for updates. I do try and make it as long as my poor brain can handle. I do try my hardest and if that means that my writing is awful, then obviously I was never meant to be a writer. I will still do updates, just don't expect them as quick as the first three. <strong>


End file.
